


Erote Intervention

by Unknown_Artist_94



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Also i'm deslexic, Also very fond of Demigods, Apollo is thankful for his shunshine dumbass of a godly sun, Artemis forgets she has godly nephews, Eros isn't cupid, Erotes are midly unhinged but good natured, Gen, Hymen tries to be a good godly borother, I will die on that hill, Not much for coherency, he has no idea what he's doing, i heavn't read it yet, idk - Freeform, kinda during TOA but also after/before, so don't expect much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Artist_94/pseuds/Unknown_Artist_94
Summary: In witch the Apollo cabin realize they have a decent older brother, Apollo forgets how to function as a god, Eros is surprisingly good mannered and Anteros wants a nap.But Hymen learns of his father's fall and now he's taken upon the task of ensuring his Mortality cursed brother's and sisters make it to camp half blood all while not having anyone realize that the Erotes should be feared for many reasons outside their arrows.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Let's begin

Hymenaios god weddings, gifted to inspire music and feasts. 

But also a son of Apollo, a godly one, but still the music god’s son. Hymen only learned about Apollo’s fall from Hermes, who was tracking down Apollo’s children to tell them of the event. Hymen didn’t take it well and Hermes was glad he waited until the Erotes were around so they could hold back the wedding god.  
Hymen was also fast to calm down, his eyes narrowed with a fondness for determination.  
“Eros I need to talk,” famous words with the erotes and a meeting of the two winged gods was started when they left the group to turn down the hall.  
Hermes looked at the remaining love gods all who just shrugged.  
“Apologies Lord Hermes, we are just as lost as you are” Pothos spoke up as the rest stood quietly for a possible order or for the eldest and sun’s return.  
“Don’t let Hymen do anything stupid, ok?” Hermes asked about continuing with his self assigned task.  
“Of course Lord Hermes” Pothos spoke again, giving a slight bow to the messenger.  
Hermes firmly believed he would never get used to being called ‘Lord’ and with the Erotes' blank stares he also firmly believed he should never piss off the small group of gods. 

“So you wish to watch over your father’s demigod children while he’s a mortal?” Eros inquired, a sense of pride within him.  
“Yes, dad would normally do it but as he is a mortal he can’t really do it now,” Hymen explained tapping his foot to a steady rhythm in his head. “I just need you to relieve me of my normal duties so I can adjust to watching over my brothers and sisters then I can hopefully reuse my godly duties and-”  
“No, simply watch over your mortal siblings” Eros said firmly, interrupting Hymen, “worry not for the weddings, most aren’t marrying in our names anymore, so it’s fine. Just worry about your siblings. They need someone to watch over them.” Eros concluded.  
“Your task until Apollo returns is to watch over your mortal siblings, both at camp and outside of it. Understand?” Eros States firmly, a light glow around his wings. A task is serious business amongst the Erotes, only Eros could deal them out. 

“I understand, I thank you Eros”

A solid 30 seconds of seriousness then both giggled, “take care of your siblings before ‘Pollo makes his dramatic re-entrance.” Eros smiled warmly, even with his eyes covered, Hymen knew his eyes were smiling as well.  
“I will, thanks Eros,” Hymen said again.  
“Get! You have a lot to do and a lot to learn,” Eros said harshly and pushed Hymen playfully toward Apollo’s home on the mountain.  
“I won’t disappoint, Eros!” Hymen yelled as he took off down the marble hallways. Eros watched him and smiled, Eros was always fond of demigods. 

Hymen rummaged through his father’s office in hopes of finding a sort of list of demigods. Finally he found a notebook, names, parents, addresses and powers expected. Perfect. 

Something of use. 

The night was spent going through the notebook, the black ink scratching out names was a little painful to see. To think there were many children of his father the wedding god was not able to meet. Many years ago, Hymen was very close to the demigods of his father, but it was damaging his mental health to see them pass on so quickly. Quickly by the god’s standard, most reached late into adulthood, even had children of their own. But that was long before moving to the americas. 

A fire different from his torch lite inside of him.

“Dad, you’ve got a lot of kids and i’ll be damned if I don’t try my best to make sure they all don’t make it to camp,” Hymen said to himself. He got to work. 

\------

“Hymen?” Artemis questioned. The god abruptly sat up from his sleep, “yes?” he asked tiredly rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
“Why are you in Apollo’s office?” Artemis questioned, her stone cold glare set on the sun shine haired god.  
“Well,” Hymen stretched ridding sleep from his bones, “since dad is stuck as a mortal. No one is around to watch his kids that aren’t at camp yet or go some for the school year. I talked to Eros and he tasked me on watching over them until Dad is back.”

Artemis thought for a moment, “who’s your dad?” she asked, looking at him confused and tired.  
“Apollo is my father, Lady Artemis,” Hymen stood, wings unfolding and hair settling into place. 

Artemis nearly slapped herself, the winged god watched her carefully. Ofcourse, the Erotes could see right through you and see your deepest emotions. Why wouldn’t he watch her carefully?  
“Right,” Artemis muttered. 

“If you don’t mind me asking Lady Artemis, why are you here?” Hymen asked, hands folded in his lap.  
“Right, Apollo’s keys. I need to raise the sun and I don’t want to deal with his horses, I can’t find them,” Artemis explained.  
“It’s in his bedside drawer,” Hymen smiled.  
“How-”  
“Dad taught me to drive and i’ve raised the sun when he couldn't.” Hymen gave a small bow to Artemis and then walked back to his father’s desk to continue his work. Away from the large arm chair he had slept in. 

The hours went by like a train at a red light but finally Hymen made a congruent list of demigods he would have to find, those he had to ensure make it to camp, and those who already made it to camp. 

Let the search begin.


	2. Watching and Waiting

“Twins? Gods can have twins?” Pothos questioned from his hammock.   
“Yup, a healer and a plague kid, guess it makes sense.” Hymen explained looking at his notebook.  
“How old?” Anteros asked peeking out of his little pool of water.   
“7 years old, creative and loud. Both into dinosaurs and the boy is interested in Eros”  
“Like these kids already,” Eros laughed, rolling in a canopy bed hidden by the fabrics that concealed his floating bed, held up by rope coated in vines and roses.   
Pothos rolled his eyes but he sat up on his mattress that was sat on the floor, “At 7 they should learn about their Demi-god lives right? Is that how it works?” Pothos asked looking at the others in the dimly lite room.  
“Pothos, when did we of all gods, follow the rules?” Hermphroditus asked, looking at the god of passion.   
“Oh yeah, but, when should you bring them to camp. Plague is pretty serious.” Pothos asked. 

“Well their mother is a workaholic and their grandmother just wants them out, so I think now or never. A styer is already talking to them at the moment so I’ll just watch from the sidelines.” Hymen noted. The other nodded along to his reasoning.   
“Keep a close eye on the Light one you talked about, the 10 year old,” Eros warned.   
“Why?” Hymen asked the leader of their little team. The fabric flew open, eros’ wings keeping the fabric out of his way.   
“UV, ultra violet light has the possibility to be very dangerous and powerful. Most of ‘Pollo’s kids only get it in small doses but one whose main ability to produce light can be very damaging to themselves and others. I’ve watched it once and I hope to not watch it again.”

The words from Eros reminded them all the experience and knowledge they didn’t have, Eros was the eldest and most experienced. That came with his mild unhinged personality and strange interests and selective protectiveness. Or maybe it was the fact he was the primary caretaker of not only most of the erotes but Deimos, Phobos and Hermonia. Eros was the one to wash and clean their scars and put them to bed after the battle was done. Eros wasn’t allowed on the battlefield but he dealt with the after and it showed when he spoke.   
His words reminded them how shielded he kept them from what he’s seen, despite looking like he was in his early twenties, he had decands on them. 

“Got it,” Hymen said, a little nervous of the love god. Eros drew back his wings and the curtain fell shut. 

“Any kids that fall under my domain?” Hermphroditus asked, looking at the sun god’s son.   
Hymen shuffled the papers looking through the lines of ink, “doesn’t look like it.”  
Hem snapped their fingers, “i’m tired of having such a small domain, I can’t even do anything.”   
“You can help me guard my demi-siblings, if you have nothing else going on.” Hymen commented.  
“Can’t, dad asked me to help with deliveries and it’s the only interaction I get with him,” Hem groaned.   
The others giggled and chuckled at Hem’s childishness.   
“Who knows, he might realize you’re his child sooner or later if you stick around him long enough.” Himeros smiled.   
“That’s the entire reason I agreed, he said, I quote “I would as Eros but I think he’s too busy to keep up, so you’re the next best option,” so apparently he couldn’t even lie a little to spare the fact i’m second fiddle,” Hem complained before face planting into his pillow.   
“That sucks” the erotes followed Pothos’ statement with multiple agreements. 

\-------

Hymen was now a firm believer invisibility is one of the best powers Eros blessed him with. He stood at the edge of a playground, he watched one of his siblings, around 11 years olds. The child’s mother watched from the bench as her child played with other children.

The winged god soaked in the scene and the sun’s warmth, he was an Erote after all, simple loves between two kids just wanting someone to play with where the cutest and most fulfilling part of the job. 

\-------

Hermphroditus was fast, he knew the winds like the back of his own hand not to mention the minor speed boost given to him due to his father. But he was not expecting it to be this fast and this quiet.   
For the first time in a long while, they had to put effort in flying. Studenly Hermes dived, Hem simply folded his wings and gravity grappled him closer to the earth. Hem dived like a hawk and opened his wings to avoid the trees and was right on Hermes’ heels. 

Hermes was impressed at the god’s ease at keeping up.   
“Glad to see you can keep up,” Hermes laughed, adjusting his bucket hat.   
“Eros taught me, of course I can. The wind’s been at his mercy for decades, if it bows to him, they also must bow to me,” Hem laughed, flying a little faster to be on a more eye to eye level, except with the use of wings they were quite a distance from Hermes to avoid sending them both crashing. 

Before Hermes could retort, Hem had taken off flying upwards leaving only tinted feathers behind. 

It took hermes a moment before realizing he’d been left in the dust, the god of travel was being out-traveled! 

\------

Eros watched with silent eyes as Apollo went about his trials with his companion, a small girl named Meg. Eros was always fascinated by the mind’s behaviors, Apollo’s dramatics were always interesting because he was dramatic but never really harmed anyone with it. Just cause annoyance, even now his dramatics served to ground himself and to keep his goal center. 

Despite what one might think, Eros doesn’t really hate people, now does he have a great dislike towards many, yes. However he never really hates many people. 

Eros tugged on the bandana that seemed permanently stuck to his face to be at his hairline, messing up his bangs in the process. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he hardly ever sees, he looked at Apollo. Calm multicolored eyes watched the demi-gods interact with Apollo. Eros, himself was invisible to the untrained eye but if you looked close enough you could see the outline around him when the sun warmed him. 

Eros smiled, he wasn’t close to the demigods but he did have the ability to tap into their emotions. 

Slowly he stood and pulled back the arrow, a golden arrow but Eros held to malice behind the attack. The arrow landed right in Apollo’s heart, the invisible gold fizzled and started to affect Apollo.   
“Love yourself a bit, ‘Pallo, your sister is worried,” Eros said quietly to only be heard by the wind.


	3. Strange places

Anteros watched from the ocean, ok he’s not watching at all, he’s trying to take a nap like a sea otter like he normally would. He wasn’t prepared to be grabbed but the second he was it did not end well whoever grabbed him’s nose. Anteros’ mind finally caught up to him and he fled to deeper water and looked to see who was trying to grab him. Only to come face to face with his own half brother. Who in all honestly looked pissed. 

Anteros could tell he was annoyed, pissed and curious? Wasn’t expecting the last one. 

“Can’t a man nap in peace?” Anteros asked himself, rolling his eyes at Percy’s glaring. Anteros looked at the sword Percy held, looked at Percy and made a face of ‘Is that really necessary?’ The normally peaceful(NOT) god smiled, “I can stay down here all Percy~ The son of Nerites doesn’t drown.” Anteros antagonized. Percy looked very confused at the mention of, one of those things. Maybe he didn’t know who Nerites is or didn’t know who he was. Anteros went invisible and swam to shore. 

Anteros kicked the water, trying to get Percy’s attention. As soon as he did he took off running as Percy ran after him. Anteros let himself phase in and out of invisibility, giving Percy something to chase. Anteros ran to Chiron, Percy unknowingly hot on his heels. 

“Chiron! There was a person in the ocean, he ran toward camp and he just was gone.” Percy was a little panicky.   
“A person?” Chiron repeatedly concerned for the safety of the camp. Apollo looked unimpressed.   
“What did they look like?” Apollo asked, having a few gods in mind.   
“Black hair, weird skin, blue shirt with the back cut-” “Anteros, God of requited love and Avenger of the broken hearted. He’s one of the erotes.” Apollo cut Percy off.   
“Why's a love god in the ocean?” Percy asked, even more confused then before. 

“You see Percy, Anteros is the son of Nerites who is a minor water god and brother of the Nereids.” Chiron explained.   
“I also have gills so that’s how I breathe under water,” Anteros shrugged his invisibility leaving him. “I am impressed you figured out it was me that fast though, Apollo.”  
“I’ve been turned into a mortal, not a complete moron” Lester rolled his eyes. 

“Anyway, i’m off to find a good napping spot. Percy, take a second to think please, for the sake of Groover’s panicky nature” Anteros once again turned invisible. 

Percy looked at Chiron for some sort of answer.   
“The Erotes are quite strange, aren’t they?” Chiron shrugged.

\------

Hymen stood on the base of his father’s statue, soon campers would be waking for breakfast. Slowly he held the top of his torch to the sky, a fiery arrow landed in the coals and the light bursted to life. His wedding torch was not just for weddings, it was meant to celebrate feasts and songs.   
Hymenaios went around camp, letting the smoke from the fire fill the air. It did not smell of burning coals, but of foods and varieties of punch. Hymenaios loved to take full advantage of his powers, they might be very limited powers but powers nonetheless. 

\---- 

Eros was also at camp, he’d just lit Hymen’s torch after all. Eros was a strange character, he liked to dabble in the realm of mildly stalkerish, perhaps that was because he quite literally have had a grand total of 11 long conversations in the last 24 months. Most of them were the fact he looked too young to have a kid.   
Eros however was a quite knowledgeable god, mostly in mechanics, welding and other such things. He’d grown up in his father’s workshop afterall. 

Eros moved carefully amongst the Hephaestus cabin, careful to not disturb his siblings. He wasn’t one to determine family by blood, maybe it was a side effect of having to raise the other Erotes, none of which were related to him due to him spawning out of thin air. Well maybe, he didn’t have that good of memory and it hurt to think about the past.   
But besides that, he crept around the Hephaestus cabin and looked at blueprints. He was always interested in what the children came up with. He came to Leo, his father was fond of the boy, he managed to make a dragon after all. Eros was always interested in how well the demi-gods did the things they did, it took a lot of persistence. Quite incredible. 

\-----

The day went on and people soon realized there were a lot more bees than normal. Almost a tall tale sign of a certain god. Chiron had a sneaking suspicion as he went around the back of the Apollo cabin. He was greeted by a minor shock, his own siblings staring back at him.   
“Uhh, Hey Chiron. How’s it poppin?” Hymen asked looking up at the centaur. Three immortals around a short folding table playing uno.   
“Why are you here?” Chiron asked as a few campers peaked around the corner of the Apollo cabin.   
“Bored,” was Asclepius’ response.   
“Bored? You, a god of medicine and practicing paramedic, are bored?” Chiron questioned, he knew these three far too well to know they were never bored, they simply could not find trouble.   
“Quite a surprise, yes?” Asclepius smiled. 

“Chiron, who are they?” A little boy, a child from the Apollo cabin.   
“Where Apollo’s kids, immortal ones anyway.” Hymen smiled drawing a few cards from the desk with a displeasing glare. 

“Like bees?” The bee-keeping god asked the young demi-gods who were peeking around the corner. The demi gods simply ran away making Aristaeus sulk. 

Chiron only sighed, he never thought this would be a problem.

“Please leave,” Chiron sighed, tired of them already.   
“You're the oldest, it’s our job to be a pain in your side,” Hymen smiled a little cheekily. 

“Leave” Chiron stared down at the three, “or I’m calling dad.” They got into gear after that and bolted into the forest.

————

An abrupt scream cut threw the forest like a knife. It woke campers with fright infused adrenalin. Only a few with the company of Apollo and Dionysus went to go see. All of them prepared for the worst of all situations.

When they got there it was a very unfamiliar scene. 

A styre and a pair of young demigods huddled away just off the path and someone who seemed to be only wearing pants and shoes stood in a bloodbath of monsters. Dionysus could recognize that tattoo anywhere. 

“Eros” he muttered quietly, almost like a question to only be answered by the one who stood over the dust of monsters. Slowly the man in question turned around and his dual swords lit aflame.   
“What? Make it quick ‘nysus, I need a shower,” Eros responded turning around to look at the group of armed demigods and two gods. 

“Just surprised to actually see you, been a while,” Apollo looked between the normally winged love god and Dionysus. 

One of the demigods came up to Apollo and whispered, “is this normal?” Apollo’s only response was, “I have no idea.”

There was a tense air. 

“You can use the big house shower,” Dionuysus caved.   
“Hoped you would say that!” then he was gone. 

“Dionysus, could you explain?” Apollo asked.  
“Madness and Desire go hand in hand,” there was a few seconds of silence, “I’m friends with Eros, have been for centuries actually.”   
Oh


End file.
